


Triggered love

by Youneedwestallen



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youneedwestallen/pseuds/Youneedwestallen
Summary: When Iris is put on the spot she pretends to be in a relationship with Barry in order to back off a personal admirer but these events lead to some very romantic, cosy moments between the pair as well as some confessions which change them for the better.





	Triggered love

Barry's P.O.V:  
I race out of work and get back home as soon as I can so I can get ready for mine and Iris' date tonight. Well... not date, she's not my girlfriend. Yet. But she will be. Once I get the courage to tell her how I feel. So technically never. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't feel the same way. She's my best friend, I can't live without her.

I put on one of my best shirts on, skinny jeans and sneakers. I gel my hair back, the way she likes it and use the aftershave she bought me for my birthday.  
I head out my bedroom door after looking in the mirror for about the 50th time today. Iris comes out of her room the same time as me. She. Looks. Amazing.  
I freeze.  
She's wearing a red velvet dress that dips at the back, revealing her bare, soft brown skin. Her hair is in beach waves, to the side with a tight braid on the right side.  
A.N: (the look in 3x09 is what I'm trying to go for here.)

"Hey bar." She says with that smile that always stirs up the butterflies in my stomach. 14 years and you'd think I'd be over it by now. But this is no crush.  
"Hey." I respond, still admiring her.  
"You look great!" She says tapping my cheek.  
Jskxbinkwnx she thinks I look great. Calm down Barry. Tell her the same. I calm myself down and smile back. "You look... amazing too, Iris." I say.  
Yes dude, you got this. Totally casual. I tell myself.  
"So you ready to go?"  
"Yeah let's do this."  
"Awesome, let me just get my coat."  
We both walk down into the lounge and she picks up her fur coat and I open the front door for her.  
"Thank you." She says with a smile and walks out.  
I close the door behind me and lock it. It's fairly cold out but not too bad.  
I offer to drive and she sits in the passenger seat of my car. She connects her phone to my Bluetooth and blasts out kendrick Lamar on my stereo. We sing along and laugh and joke like always.  
I'm always happy when I'm with her. It's like she has this power to just cheer me up no matter what. Even the night my mom died, just being in her presence took some of the pain away. She's all I need in life.  
"Thanks for coming with me Barry. I only need to ask a few people questions for my story and then we can leave if the party's that bad."  
"Of course." I reply, smiling at her. I wouldn't miss an evening with you for my life. Only I didn't say that out loud.  
I pulled up and we entered a hall, music peacefully playing in the back ground. People were dressed in tux's and posh frocks sipping champagne. Not the type of party I had in mind but oh well.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Iris West." Said a voice from behind us. I looked to Iris, she sighed and rolled her eyes. I'm assuming this isn't someone she wants to see.  
I turn round to see an intimidating sized man aproaching us, walking with the purpose to look significant. He's wearing a top brand suit, his slight beard neatly trimmed and complexion pale. He's no older than the age of 30.

I straighten my back to make myself look taller and puff my chest out slightly and shoulders back.  
"What do you want Nathan?" Iris sighed again.  
I stand closer to her, getting protective and she doesn't budge.  
"Just getting info on our story. And you, my dear?" He says with a smug grin on his face.  
"Don't call me that. This is my story that I was assigned, you know that. You should be working on your own." She wittily replied.  
"You don't mean it. You like me really." He says getting closer to her. I could see she was starting to feel uncomfortable so I stand in front, blocking him from getting to her.  
"She said she doesn't want to work with you. Now back off." I demand. No one messes with Iris or Joe.  
"I'm sorry who are you? Oh wait, your that little weird guy from iris' photos on her desk. Right. Hi, I'm Nathan iris' boyfriend." He says, sarcastically holding put his hand for a handshake.  
"You're not my boyfriend Nathan, get over yourself. C'mon Bar, let's go." Iris says taking my arm and pulling me away before it turns into a fight.  
"Who was that?" I asked her, still angry on the way he was making her feel.  
"Some stupid guy at work, he wanted to date me but I said no and he's been like that ever since."  
"Has he been harassing you?" I ask in anger and concern.  
"No, just leave It okay," she smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder, "I'm fine. Thanks Bar."  
She looks around for the people she needs to interview. I stay stood by the buffet table, casually nicking a chip every now and then as I wait for her. I see Nathan go up to her a couple of times but before I get a chance to go over to help her, she's already managed to shoo him off on her own.  
She comes back over to me smiling. "Right, this party's dead and I've got everything I need so you ready to go?"  
"Yeah sure." I say, totally agreeing with everything she just said. Everyone here's so formal. Apart from Nathan, he's just a dick.  
We walk out of the hall and back into the street. She stops by a lane and asks if she can quickly jot some things down in her notepad before she forgets them. I tell her that's fine and so we're just stood here as she rests her notepad down on a bench and starts writing.

Iris' P.O.V:  
I wrote down everything I need to and poor Barry's stood there patiently, smiling at me like always. I hear Nathan's voice calling my name in a distance and panic. I quickly packed up my notepad and push Barry into the lane we were stood by. I push him up against the wall and start kissing him, without hesitation. To my surprise he doesn't pull back, only once.  
"Iris wh-" he looks shocked but I cut him off with another kiss.  
I feel his hands go under my coat onto the bare skin of my back. His soft, warm lips make the butterflies in my stomach flutter. 

You'd think after all this time he'd been with us, I'd have made a move already, but I've been too scared. At least if he doesn't feel the same I can just say it was because I needed Nathan to think I was in a relationship and maybe he'll back off. Actually something good that's came from Nathan. That's something I never thought would happen.  
His face is cupped in my hands and he pulls me in closer so there's literally no space between our bodies, we're completely pressed up against each other. And man does it feel good. I've had feelings for Barry since I was 11.

I was surprised he was still kissing me. And even more so, how he was kissing me. It was with meaning. The way he pulled me onto him. Maybe he liked me too.

Barry's P.O.V:  
OH. MY. GOD. I'm kissing Iris. I'm so confused. What? I went to question her but she didn't let me speak. I prayed it was because she liked me too and had finally had enough with pretending we weren't anything more than friends.  
My hands are on her bare skin and our bodies are suffocating from the zero amount of space between us. Were both lost in the moment. Finally free of the chains of fear keeping us away from each other.

Iris' P.O.V:  
Our lips are still locked onto each other, his hands still firmly placed on my back. I'm once again, taken by surprise when I feel his tounge on mine.  
Nathan's voice is getting louder as he's coming closer to finding us.  
I take things to a different level and take Barry's hands from my back and bring them down so they're now on my butt. Our lips unpart for a second and I see him looking shocked yet smiling which gives me confidence in the idea he likes me back. I smile back at him and kiss him more as Nathan comes around the corner to see us. I pull away and look at him. 

The look on his face is priceless. He screws up his eyebrows and scoffs. "Huh, you really chose him over me?"  
I laugh. "Any day." I hear Barry laugh to himself when I say that.  
"Fine. You'll soon get embarrassed with it and come running to me." He said, squinting his eyes.  
"No. I love Barry, not you. He's got everything going for him. He's got a good job, he's cute, a good personality and best of all, he respects me. So if you don't mind. We were busy before you interrupted me so scoot along now." I said gesturing for him to leave. He said nothing and left us alone. Barry's hands were still on my ass and I just starred into his ocean green eyes for a minute. "Thank you Barry, hopefully he'll back off now."  
"Sure, it's okay. Anytime." His hands were still on me.  
"Sorry about the um-"  
"Yeah, no, that's fine, just for Nathan right?" He laughed nervously.  
"We're still standing super close though." I laughed. Why did I just say that?! Now he's gonna move thinking I was saying that so he'll move.  
But he didn't.  
"We are." He said laughing again.  
"So shall we go back home?" I asked.  
"Yeah...yeah let's go" he let go of me and we walked out of the lane and to his car.


End file.
